


Искусство исцеления

by qeingdiabolics



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeingdiabolics/pseuds/qeingdiabolics
Summary: Холмс делает Ватсону заманчивое предложение; Ватсон отказывается и не объясняет причину.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Art of Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980121) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



> Так же опубликовано на фб.   
> Also published on Ficbook, link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10335298/26597490
> 
> Убил на эту работу довольно много времени. Но я очень старался. 
> 
> Пейте водичку, одевайтесь теплее и переходите на оригинал, поддержите автора!

Я не почувствовал пулю. Я бежал, и только, когда ощутил что-то мокрое на своей руке, понял, что у меня кровотечение. Довольно сильное, по факту. Я застыл, наблюдая, как кровь течет вниз по моей руке на асфальт. 

Ватсон оказался рядом мгновенно.  
— Холмс, ты ранен! — он подставил свое плечо под мою здоровую руку, своей рукой обвил мою талию и повел меня к ступенькам. Пальто было испорчено. Он принялся снимать его с меня. 

— Выстрел, — пробормотал я, — Даже не почувствовал его. Вероятно, меня просто задело. 

— Дай мне осмотреть, — сказал Ватсон, расстегивая мою окровавленную рубашку. — Выглядит так, будто пуля просто прошла сквозь. Это чуть глубже, чем поверхностная рана. Пуля попала в плечо и прошла насквозь.

Всякий раз, когда появлялось ранение, о котором нужно позаботиться, Ватсон в высшей степени серьезен и аналитичен. Его руки не дрожали и он не позволял себе расчувствоваться. В некоторых ситуациях он был солдатом, но доктором он был постоянно. Несмотря на то, что ему не хватало навыков, что бы ни формировало его характер, именно это делало его врачом. 

Мы живем вместе уже год, за который он успел зашить множество ран, перевязать много подвернутых лодыжек и кистей, и с избытком перемазать мазью все шишки и синяки. Только после того, как он позаботится обо мне, он начинал ругать меня за мою беспечность. 

Эта рана была самой серьезной из всех, что я получал за все это время. Я видел его лицо, когда он достал рулон марлевых бинтов из кармана и перевязал ими мою рану, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Наши взгляды не встретились, но мне показалось, что его лицо стало бледнее, его дыхание несколько участилось. 

Я замер, когда он разлил что-то поверх бинтов из маленького флакона.  
— Что это за чертовщина? 

— Раствор фенола, — сказал он. — Предотвращает инфекцию. 

— Щиплет чертовски. Ну правда, Ватсон, это всего лишь царапина-

На этом моменте, перед глазами все поплыло и я забыл, что хотел сказать. 

Один из людей Лестрейда, Томпсон, выбежал из-за угла, тяжело дыша.  
— Упустили, — пропыхтел он, опираясь руками на колени. 

— За ним, Ватсон! — здоровой рукой я отстранился от его опоры. Когда же он не пошевелился, я подтолкнул его. Из-за боли я зашипел. — Ну? Чего ты ждешь?! Мужчина старый и дряблый. Он не мог далеко убежать. 

Ватсон покачал головой.  
— Ты ранен. Тебе нужен врач. 

— Давай, — сказал я. — Я в порядке. Беги! — я снова подтолкнул его. 

Ватсон нахмурился, он выглядел так, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но затем побежал. 

Лестрейд приехал, оценил повреждения и усадил меня в такси. 

Уже дома, Лестрейд помог мне подняться по ступенькам в квартиру, где я рухнул в кресло. Миссис Хадсон закричала из-за количества крови и без промедлений послала Билли за доктором. 

Крови было действительно много, как я заметил, и она все еще сочилась сквозь импровизированную повязку, сделанную Ватсоном. Иногда даже поверхностные раны могут обильно кровоточить, напомнил я себе. Моя голова вдруг стала легкой, словно я парил над собой, а слух уловил причудливое жужжание, почти успокаивающий гул. _Пчелы_ , подумал я. _Где пчелы?_

Я закрыл глаза. 

Когда я снова открыл их, уже прибыл доктор и задавал вопросы. Лестрейд отвечал, что было хорошо, так как я испытывал проблемы с пониманием слов. Они переместили меня на диванчик, заставив лечь на спину и поднять ноги. Доктор промыл и перевязал рану, говоря о том, что все могло быть гораздо хуже. _Стоило бы пуле попасть ближе к артерии и он мог бы истечь кровью_ , сказал он. 

Миссис Хадсон сделала чай. Лестрейд расспрашивал Томпсона про подозреваемого, отправил его за поручением, проконсультировал его по возвращению и спровадил снова. 

Майкрофт приехал с другим доктором. Двое докторов обсуждали ранение, никак не придя к соглашению насчет его тяжести. Второй доктор размотал повязку, нанеся антисептик (снова), поспорил с Доктором Номер Один о необходимости наложения швов, закрыл рану несколькими швами и затянул её. Майкрофт посчитал нужным дать комментарий о квалифицированности врачей и о бесшабашности некого консультирующего детектива. 

Столько людей сразу, разгуливающих по квартире, говорящих со мной и между собой — это действовало мне на нервы. Мое плечо болело, моя рука пульсировала и я чувствовал себя таким же безвольным, как кухонное полотенце. 

— Где Джон? — раздраженно спросил я. — Почему он еще не вернулся? 

Никто не ответил. 

— Никто не додумался вызвать ему такси? 

Томпсон прочистил горло.  
— Ты сказал ему бежать за подозреваемым. Я предполагаю, он все еще ищет его. 

— Совсем без подмоги? — я обвел всех злым взглядом. — У того мужчины есть пистолет! Это абсурд — Лестрейд, иди и найди его! 

Лестрейд вздохнул.  
— Холмс, это был твой приказ отправить его за Рагглзом и у меня были дела поважнее, чем разыскивать твоего мальчика. Он сам найдет дорогу назад. Он смышленый, привык к улицам, и достаточно смелый, чтобы отпугнуть любые неприятности. 

— Тогда пошли Томпсона, — ответил я сердито. Ни один из копов не пошевелился. — Кто-нибудь, найдите Ватсона! — воскликнул я. 

Майкрофт обменялся взглядами с Лестрейдом, кивнув Доктору Номер Два, и затем повернулся ко мне.  
— Шерлок, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Давай перенесем тебя в твою кровать и дадим тебе остыть. 

Все еще с легкой головой, я позволил отнести себя в кровать. Майкрофт помог мне раздеться и укрыл пледом. Доктор дал мне успокоительное. Вдруг я почувствовал, насколько сонным стал. Майкрофт сел рядом со мной, наблюдая. 

Ватсон пропал. Я чувствовал, что вот-вот заплачу. 

— Пожалуйста, Майкрофт, — слабо сказал я. — Найди Джона. Он мне нужен. 

— Он вернется. Я уверен, он в порядке. 

— Но что, если его ранили? Что, если его подстрелили? Он не может умереть, Майкрофт, он нужен мне! 

— Не волнуйся, брат мой. — Майкрофт погладил мою руку. — Поспи сейчас. 

Я уткнулся в подушку, пробормотав:  
— Я люблю его. 

Свет пробивался сквозь шторы в комнату, когда я открыл глаза. Моё больное плечо напомнило мне о событиях прошлого вечера. 

Меня накрыло волной облегчения, когда я увидел его блондинистую голову на подушке и услышал сопение. Я поднял руку, запустил пальцы в его мягкие волосы. 

Он проснулся, повернулся лицом к мне.  
— Все в порядке, Холмс? 

— Поверхностная рана. Как ты и сказал, пуля прошла точно сквозь. Много крови, но никаких серьезных последствий. 

— Я не нашел его, — он потер глаза руками. — Прости. 

— Все равно было слишком поздно. Мне не стоило беспокоить и отправлять тебя. 

— Холмс, — сказал он, облизывая свои губы. _Нервный жест_. — Я-я не хотел бежать за тем мужчиной, ведь ты был ранен и не знал, насколько это плохо. Пуля могла попасть по артерии и ты мог бы истечь кровью. Когда я вернулся, тебя уже там не было, и было столько крови на тротуаре... Я думал — Я думал, что бы можешь быть мертв. — его губы дрожали, он опустил голову. Слезы капали на одеяло. 

— Меня не так просто убить, — сказал я, погладив его по руке. — Обещаю тебе, я буду с тобой еще очень долго. 

— Нелепо. Никто не может давать таких обещаний. — он зыркнул на меня, его глаза все еще были красными. — Как бы там ни было, я могу пообещать тебе, что в следующий раз я не буду исполнять столь абсурдные поручения, даже если ты разозлишься и будешь разглагольствовать, называя меня идиотом и угрожаю разорвать наше партнерство. Моё место рядом с тобой, моё дело — защищать тебя. У тебя есть мозги, у меня — мускулы. Даже не спорь со мной по этому поводу. 

Его запал заставил меня улыбнуться.  
— Мой дорогой Ватсон, я бы не посмел. 

— Хорошо. — он кивнул, все еще хмурясь. — Я осмотрел одежду, но не хотел снимать её, чтобы увидеть рану. Доктор сказал мне, что он наложил пару швов. Также он выписал морфий, который был бы сейчас как нельзя кстати. И даже не пытайся давить на меня, чтобы получить еще, это все равно не сработает. 

— Я не буду. Морфий ужасно пленительный. Я не хочу снова оказаться под его влиянием. 

Он помог мне принять сидячее положение, подложив мне под спину еще одну подушку и заправил одеяло вокруг меня. 

— Будешь чай? — предложил он. — Если ты голоден, могу сделать тебе яичницу с тостами. 

— Просто чай. 

Он пошел вскипятить чайник и заварить чай. Я лег, уставившись в потолок, думая. 

— Прошу, — сказал Ватсон, вложив мне в руки чашку свежезавареного чая. 

Я указал на стул.  
— Сядь. — отпив из чашки, я изучил его взглядом. — Мне интересно, Ватсон. 

— Сведения? Или выводы? — он все таки улыбнулся и это было, словно солнце пробилось сквозь облака. 

— Я собрал сведения, сделал выводы, и теперь мне интересно, что ты думаешь об этом. 

— О чем именно? 

— Ты мой партнер уже на протяжении года. Когда я встретил тебя, ты представился, как доктор. 

— Умоляю, Холмс, — сказал он, немного закатив глаза. — Я бы лучше забыл об этом. 

— Я не забыл. Это была одна из причин, почему я попросил тебя работать со мной. 

Он громко рассмеялся.  
— Что? Потому что я обманул тебя? 

— Нет, потому что у тебя есть врожденный талант к работе врачом и достаточно наглости, чтобы легально использовать этот талант для выживания. — вспомнив молодого человека, который смело противостоял моему брату, требуя осмотреть его пациента, я улыбнулся. 

Он пожал плечами.  
— Это имеет смысл. Лучше, чем другие альтернативы, во всяком случае. Сейчас, конечно же, я сожалею об этом. Особенно о том, как твой брат угрожал доложить обо мне в Медицинский Совет. 

— Ты мог бы все еще выдавать себя за врача, если бы не встретил меня и моего злопамятного брата. 

— Возможно, — сказал он. — Мне нравится думать, что я просто нашел более легальный способ устроить свою жизнь. 

— Возможно, ты все еще мог бы быть доктором. 

— Нет. 

— Почему нет? Это очевидно, что ты во много самоучка, но твоя способность понимать это самому, без наставника, свидетельствует о большом таланте. — я улыбнулся ему. — И это, очевидно, то, чего ты хочешь. Какой другой человек будет носить марлевые бинты и фенол, пинцет и другие маленькие инструменты в своем кармане? Врач, вот кто. Дальнейшее обучение поможет тебе закончить то, что начал. 

Его лицо потемнело.  
— Холмс, я сказал нет. Не спрашивай меня больше. — он встал и покинул комнату. 

Я был озадачен его реакцией. Он явно был опытным читателем; он управлял всеми моими файлами, просматривал все газеты в поисках статей, и порой изучал мои электронные книги в свободное время. Для написания заметок не требовалось высокого литературного стиля, но его навыки были достойными похвалы. Он точно и аккуратно вел записи, вовремя оплачивал счета, обрабатывал мою корреспонденцию и опрашивал свидетелей. 

Я хорошо разбираюсь в людской речи и очень тщательно учился распознавать разные акценты лондонского английского. Я научился имитировать многие из них с предельной точностью. И я точно знаю, насколько сложно овладеть этим навыком. Каждый день мой Ватсон говорил на языке, который, по своей сути, был иностранным для него. Его родным диалектом был нортумбрийский, который, возможно, являлся самым сложным для изучения из всех английских диалектов, а также одним из самых древних. Ватсон вырос, разговаривая именно так и только потом научился изображать образованного англичанина. Иногда я слышал, как в его речи проскальзывал его родной язык, часто, когда он был зол или уставший или выпивал слишком много. Не раз это пригождалось в деле. Большинство людей бы и не знали о его происхождении, ведь теперь у него были деньги, чтобы хорошо одеваться и возможность имитировать английский акцент. 

Интеллектуально он был выше среднего; с его энергией и дисциплинированностью, которые я в нем заметил, он мог бы без труда соответствовать требованиям медицинской школы. Это могло бы означать отказ от некоторых его обязанностей передо мной, но я готов был пойти на это. Мне нужно было придумать, как заплатить за это, но такое вложение явно стоит того. Наша практика шла хорошо, но иногда требовалось мнение эксперта. Я доверял Ватсону в таких вещах, но Скотланд-Ярд — нет, полагаясь на мнение своих экспертов. 

Чем же был обусловлен его отказ от изучения медицины? Он посещал занятия в Эдинбурге, как он говорил, всего год, пока его мать не умерла и оставила его и его брата обездоленных. Он вполне мог получить медицинскую лицензию на законных основаниях и это не заняло бы у него больше трех лет. 

Мне нужно немного подождать и понаблюдать за ним. 

Моё выздоровление заняло больше времени, чем я предполагал, преимущественно потому что мой Ватсон может быть чрезвычайно педантичным, когда захочет этого. Он преобразовал мой беспорядочный режим питания в три приема пищи и несколько чашек чая между ними. Мой режим сна также подвергся изменениям: теперь я должен был спать восемь часов каждую ночь. Он спал рядом со мной, чтобы быть уверенным, что я не сбегу из постели раньше времени. 

— Мне скучно, — такова была моя основная претензия. 

И его решением было обеспечить меня газетами и прочим материалом для чтения, включающее в себя множество довольно нудных новелл, которые он советовал мне. Я не видел никакого смысла в чтении художественной литературы, о чем и сказал ему. 

— Смотри на это, словно на изучение человеческой психологии. — ответил он мне. 

— Я рассматриваю это, как изучение неразумных персонажей, глупых эмоций и интриг, которые полностью являются плодом заблуждений какого-то автора, который никогда не совершал эти вещи сам. 

Но я быстро зачитался "Островом сокровищ", недавно опубликованная книга нового автора. Когда я был ребенком, я планировал стать пиратом и история мистера Стивенсона дала мне возможность снова окунуться в эту жизнь. Спустя столько лет после того, как я пережил свои фантазии, я узнал, что реальность пиратов гораздо более тоскливая, чем история это преподносит, но это не помешало мне снова окунуться в мои юношеские мечты среди этих страниц. 

— Я еду в Скотланд-Ярд. — однажды оповестил он меня после обеда. — Пока меня не будет, просто сиди в своем кресле, читай газеты и не расхаживай никуда, пока я не приду. 

— Я уже дочитал газету. Что мне делать в этом случае? — я сразу почувствовал зависть, думая о том, что Лестрейд просто послал весточку Ватсону и тот собирается помочь ему с интересной головоломкой. 

— Нет, Лестрейд не доверит тебе ни одного дела, пока ты не выздоровеешь окончательно. Но у него также полно нераскрытых дел. Я предложил ему, что ты мог бы взять одно или два из них и расследовать их из своего кресла и он согласился дать мне выбрать несколько файлов. 

— Я уверен, они скучные, — сказал я, раскуривая трубку. — Сколько их? 

— Достаточно, чтобы занять тебя на пару недель. Со скольки ты хочешь начать? 

— А сколько дней я еще должен оставаться инвалидом? 

— Неделю, как минимум. 

Я пожал плечами.  
— Тогда, семь. Я расследую их до конца недели. Если я справлюсь раньше срока, то ты позволишь мне расследовать настоящее дело. 

— Если ты справишься раньше, я дам тебе еще, — ответил он, улыбаясь. — Вот еще одна книга для тебя — мистика. Не подглядывай в развязку! А теперь, будь хорошим мальчиком и оставайся здесь, пока я не вернусь. 

Я взял в руки довольно увесистую книгу — "Тайна Эдвина Друда" Чарльза Диккенса. Это звучало довольно скучно, и, поскольку это был Диккенс, я уже знал, что слов здесь гораздо больше, чем смысла, но я поставил себе цель развязать тайну до середины книги. 

Грохот на нижнем этаже отвлек меня от мистики. Я уже успел построить теорию об причине бесследного исчезновения главного героя и его убийцы (конечно же, это было именно убийство, даже, если тело так и не было найдено), но строить теории до того, как все доказательства будут выявлены может стать капитальной ошибкой. 

Миссис Хадсон открыла дверь.  
— Там молодой человек хочет увидеть мистера Ватсона. Мне впустить его? 

Я отложил книгу в сторону. У Джона Ватсона никогда не бывало гостей, хотя он иногда выходил в паб с несколькими армейскими друзьями. Во время этих его походов, я не чувствовал ревность, но мне всегда было любопытно, что из себя представляют люди, которые заслужили его время и внимание. Кто бы это ни был, его появление сможет утолить некоторую долю моего любопытства.  
— Конечно. И, будьте так любезны, подайте нам чай. 

Молодой человек, что вошел в комнату несколько минут спустя был румяным и коренастым, эдакий мальчик-переросток, судя по всему. 

— Афганистан. — сказал я. — Пятый батальон нортумбрийских стрелков. 

— Вильям Мюррей. — ответил молодой человек. — А вы, должно быть, Шерлок Холмс. — он улыбнулся так широко, что его глаза зажмурились. 

_Гениальная дедукция_.  
— Ты хочешь Ватсона. 

Мюррей кивнул.  
— Я хотел убедиться, что он не против сбежать и выпить по бокалу со мной. — казалось, он понял, что я недоволен таким ответом. — Мы товарищи, э-э, друзья. 

— Сбежать? — я только сильнее нахмурился. — Сбежать от кого? 

— Ой, — издал Мюррэй. — Я не- я имел ввиду, если бы он не был занят, он мог бы выйти и выпить. 

— С чего бы ему это делать? 

— Ну, он много работает. Заслуживает немного развлечься. 

— Развлечься? И что же _веселого_ в том, чтобы сидеть в шумном пабе, вдыхая ядовитую вонь рабочих, вливающих в себя дрянное дешевое пиво и курящих табак?

Мюррей хмыкнул.  
— Теперь я вижу, почему он нечасто выходит куда-либо развлечься. — его глаза снова зажмурились. — Вы настоящий тиран. 

Я не обнаружил никаких подтекстов в словах Мюррея, но стал размышлять о том, что именно Ватсон рассказал этому мужчине. Я гадал, как много еще _приятелей_ есть у Ватсона.  
— Я — тиран?

Мюррей, кажется, понял свою ошибку.  
— Нет, сэр. Я всего лишь шучу. Я знаю, уж у вас есть, чем его занять. 

— Он обсуждал свою работу с тобой. 

— Э-э... он упоминал про несколько ваших дел. Не о текущих. Лишь о тех, о которых он писал. Мы уже говорили ему, что он правда должен опубликовать одну из этих историй. Любой журнал заплатит хорошие деньги за приключения, вроде этих. 

Я представил Ватсона, окруженного толпой _товарищей_ , читающего вслух некоторые плохо-написанные, романтизированные описания их дел, получая похвалу и вдохновляясь еще более глупыми идеями. Только потому, что его круглощекий _товарищ_ пришел сегодня, я и узнал об этом, иначе я смог бы узнать лишь увидев свою карикатуру на обложке одного из тех журналов. Вернемся к делу, тогда:  
— Что еще он говорил обо мне? 

Мюррей начал немного потеть, а его щеки стали бледными. Он держал свой воротник.  
— Ничего. Совсем ничего. Он... очень рад работать с вами, мистер Холмс. Хвастает немного, если честно. 

— Действительно. 

— Да, сэр. Он сказал, что стоит вам лишь посмотреть на человека и вы уже скажете, где он родился, как вырос и где работает. 

— Жаловался ли он на то, что со мной сложно жить? 

Мужчина заколебался, уже сожалея о словах, которые ему не стоило говорить.  
— Вы добрый мужчина, хороший. 

Он очень осторожно подавал информацию.  
— Что ж, мистер Мюррей. Ватсона сейчас здесь нет. Он делает некоторые поручения для меня этим вечером и не сможет поучавствовать в вашем развлечении. Я передам ему, что вы приходили. Хорошего дня. 

Я закрыл дверь перед покрасневшим лицом Мюррея и сразу же направился к столу Ватсона. Я ранее видел, как он пишет, но предполагал, что это были заметки по делу. Найдя ноутбук, я сел, ожидая Ватсона. 

Не прошло и двадцати минут, как я услышал шаги Ватсона на лестнице. Немного запыхавшийся, но улыбающийся, он переступил порог в комнату. В руках он держал стопку папок, скрепленных нитками, без сомнений, материалы по делам. 

— Вот немного бумажного материала для тебя! Я выбрал лучшие из всех, семь дел, которые займут тебя минимум на неделю. — он открыл одну из папок. — С чего ты хочешь начать? Здесь есть одно, про исчезновение парня и предположительного убийцу. Все, что осталось от бедного паренька, то, что удалось найти, была его левая нога, которую опознали только по обуви, что все еще прикреплена к нему. — он достал файл из папки. 

— Думаю, я бы лучше предпочел прочитать одну из твоих историй. — ответил я. 

— Моих историй? 

Я поднял ноутбук.  
— Прежде, чем ты отнесешь это в журнал, было бы мило с твоей стороны, дать мне прочитать и другие истории, что ты написал, представляя меня протагонистом. 

Лицо Ватсона побледнело. 

Я одарил его самой холодной улыбкой.  
— Или... ты хотел бы, чтобы я был злодеем? 

— Я не собирался отправлять свои истории в журнал. — сказал он. — Я написал их для своего удовольствия и, волей случая, прочел одну некоторым своим друзьям, которые интересовались. Мне не стоило делать этого без твоего согласия. Мне очень жаль, Холмс. 

Открыв ноутбук, я начал читать вслух: 

_Сама его личность и внешний вид привлекали внимание любого случайного прохожего. Ростом он был более шести футов и очень худой, от чего казался выше. Взгляд его был острым и пронзительным... а его тонкий, словно клюв орла, нос придавал его лицу вид настороженности и решительности. Его подбородок был угловатым и выпуклым, что характеризирует целеустремленного человека. Руки его всегда были испачканы чернилами и химическими веществами, но при этой неопрятности, как я заметил, когда наблюдал, как он ловко орудует своими хрупкими инструментами._

— Тебе так нравятся мои глаза, Ватсон? Только посмотри, здесь на следующей странице ты описал меня, мечтательно смотрящего в пустоту! Я полагаю, мой гениальный ум придает мне этот мечтательный вид— конечно же, в свободное время от того, как мой нос придает мне вид бдительности и задумчивости. Почему это так необходимо — описывать меня всего вот так? Если уж ты собираешься сделать меня персонажем этой романтической ахинеи, не мог бы ты презентовать меня по моим действиям, а не по глазам, носу, подбородку или рукам? 

— Читатели хотят знать, как персонаж выглядит, — сказал он. — Ты выдающаяся личность, Холмс. 

— Выдающийся, да, — ответил я. — Я заметил, что ты ни разу не использовал слово "прекрасный". 

Он смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Для меня, ты прекрасен. Но моё мнение о тебе необъективно из-за моей привязанности к тебе. 

Я окинул его строгим взглядом.  
— Наша встреча, как ты описал, совершенно невероятное событие. Мы оба просто искали соседа по квартире? Шансы, что такое могло произойти— 

— Я же не могу рассказать правду, Холмс. — он ответил. — Да, я сделал нас художественными персонажами. Но не думаю, что это делает нас хуже. Это лишь делает историю лучше. 

— Романтическую историю. — проворчал я. 

— Да, которая не менее романтичная, чем реальная история. — его скулы покраснели. — Я знаю, ты не склонен к романтическим чувствам, дорогой, но разве не судьба свела нас вместе? 

Мне было нечего ответить на это. Было довольно много обстоятельств, что заставили нас сойтись, и все эти обстоятельства были за пределами человеческого понимания. Объяснять это Джону Ватсону, в тот момент, когда он улыбался мне, утверждая, что судьба привела его ко мне, было бесполезно. 

Вместе этого, я сказал:  
— Я дочитаю позже, когда буду менее эксцентричным и раздраженным, когда мой острый ум будет меньше загружен решением разных мелочей. Тогда я обращу свои поразительные способности наблюдательности к этому скромному ноутбуку. — я отложил оскорбительную статью в сторону от моего кресла. — Я утомил тебя, Ватсон? 

— Очевидно, нет, — сказал он, — я написал более сотни страниц, все о тебе. Мне не стыдно за то, что я написал, но мне жаль, что я не рассказал тебе об этом. 

— Как я понимаю, ты был так осторожен, скрывая свои истории от меня. Я бы все равно обнаружил их рано или поздно, ты же знаешь. По велению судьбы, твой друг Мюррей пришел раньше, с энтузиазмом отзываясь про твои приключения со мной. Кажется, он считал, что тебе стоит больше развлекаться, поэтому, он хотел украсть тебя у меня на несколько часов, чтобы выпить пива вместе с ним и другими твоими товарищами. 

— Он всегда приглашает меня, но я обычно отказываю. Последнее время он был более настойчив и я сказал, что возможно загляну к ним. Это было две недели назад, перед тем, как тебя подстрелили. Я не пойду туда сегодня. 

Я изучил его реакцию. Здесь не было ничего скрытого, никакого подвоха. Я мог видеть, что связывало его с Мюрреем, ведь он был мужчиной более близким к его социальному классу, явно не из-за богатства или общества. Он был сыном успешного торговца, вероятно, не отличающегося от отца Ватсона, который поступил с ним так плохо. У них был совместный опыт в Афганистане. Как многие солдаты, они с наслаждением выпивали и обсуждали военные времена. У меня не было причин беспокоиться об этом, но мне это не мешало быть таким. 

— Иди, — сказал я. — Выпей с друзьями в пабе, если тебе так нравится. Только не рассказывай им сказки обо мне. 

Ватсон покачал головой.  
— Я не в настроении для большой компании. Я предпочел бы остаться дома, с тобой. Давай, я сделаю нам чай. Посидим у камина, пока миссис Хадсон не подаст ужин для нас. 

— Как пожелаешь. 

Я вернулся к чтению после того, как мы поужинали. Ватсон сел в кресло и открыл новеллу, которую он читал.  
— Ты уже закончил Эдвина Друда? 

— Нет. Но, как я и обещал, я не подглядывал в конец. — я посмотрел на него. 

Он улыбнулся так, будто его это позабавило.  
— Я верю тебе. Дай мне знать, когда закончишь. 

Я снова открыл крышку ноутбука и принялся читать. Когда я остановился на третьей, незаконченной истории, я едва сдерживал улыбку. 

Ватсон замер, потирая глаза.  
— Я закончил. Ты готов идти спать?

Я закрыл ноутбук, но так и не встал с кресла.  
— Только если ты будешь спать в моей постели. И под сном, я имею ввиду немного другое занятие. 

Он потянул меня за руку и заставил встать на ноги.  
— Уверен, что достаточно здоров для того занятия, которое предлагаешь? 

— Мое плечо болит, но другие части моего тела в порядке и хорошо функционируют. Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

Он был очень нежен со мной, осторожен, чтобы не напрягать мою руку и плечо. После этого он придержал меня и помог лечь в постель. Я лежал без сна, думая о историях, написанных им. Несмотря на то, что его истории были дилетантскими и невыносимо романтичными, было очень приятно находиться в центре такого восхищения. Истории однозначно стоит подредактировать, прежде, чем публиковать, конечно же. Возможно, Майкрофт знает хорошего редактора.


	2. Chapter 2

Это было как раз тот отвратительный период, когда зима всё ещё не ослабила свою ледяную хватку и даже первые капли весенних дождей замерзали до того, как достигали земли. Даже, если дни стали длиннее, тепло весенних дней всё равно оставалось далёкой мечтой. Слякоть и сильные ветры придавали миру ещё более жалкий вид.

Я принял дело, которое позволило нам выехать загород в один из домов в Йоркшире. Было здорово выехать за пределы Лондона, где нас окружал лишь густой туман, даже если это подразумевало остаться в месте еще более холодном и влажном. Мы прогуливались, облачённые в вощёные пальто и промасленные ботинки, чтобы не допустить попадания влаги, но это было неизбежно, вода просачивалась сквозь любые отверстия, пронизывая до мозга костей. Ватсону было легче перенести это, чем мне; полагаю, он, как северянин, привык к подобному.

Искомые нами улики, а именно, пара ботинок, предположительно, были утоплены в маленьком пруду и Ватсон настоял на том, чтобы найти их самостоятельно. Прошло уже несколько недель с того дня, как меня подстрелили и теперь моя рана доставляла мне разве что небольшой дискомфорт, но он даже не слушал меня, ковыряясь в холодном пруду и замерзая ещё больше.

— Твоя рука не выдержит напряжения от копания в грязи. — сказал он, доставая инструмент, предоставленный нам нашим клиентом. — К тому же, из-за твой раны твоё пальто и так было испорчено, а моё не жалко. — он подобрался ближе, надев на себя сапоги до бедра, принадлежащие одному из разнорабочих.

Он сломал тонкий слой льда, который образовался у берега, граблями и принялся слепо блуждать руками по дну. Когда же никаких предметов, интересующих их, было не обнаружено по краям к берегу, он прошел дальше к центру пруда, продолжая грести по дну и шагая предельно осторожно.

Как вдруг, он резко погрузился в ледяную воду по шею, задыхаясь.

— Принеси верёвку, Холмс. — он звучал, на удивление, спокойно. — Я тону в грязи, не могу даже ногами пошевелить. Пожалуйста, быстрее.

— Не дёргайся. — предупредил я его. — Иначе утонешь быстрее.

— Давай, — сказал он. — Скорее.

Вернуться к дому заняло у меня несколько минут и тогда я должен был найти того, кто может помочь. Наконец, я обнаружил рабочего, ремонтировавшего крышу. Когда я описал, что произошло, он нашел верёвку и ещё одного человека, который пообещал встретить нас у пруда.

Мы с кровельщиком побежали обратно к пруду. Ватсона мы застали неподвижно стоящим, теперь он был погружен в грязь по подбородок. Кровельщик кинул ему верёвку; хоть он и смог поймать её, его руки были слишком холодными, чтобы схватить её и обмотать вокруг своего тела. Вместо этого, он просто намотал веревку на запястье.

Я видел, как он дрожал от холода. Его лицо не выражало ничего, но я мог представить, как сильно он был напуган тем, что могло бы случиться, если бы мы не вытащили его. Второй работник прибыл на фургоне. Они начали тянуть веревку, но было понятно, что его сапоги наполнились водой и тянули его вниз, погребая его под слоями грязи.

Это заняло около часа, чтобы, с помощью лошади, вытащить его из пруда дюйм за дюймом, пока он не смог вытащить свои ноги из сапог. К тому времени он уже едва ли мог держать веревку, дрожал и не мог говорить. Я подхватил его под руками, когда он был близко к берегу и вытащил на траву. Второй работник додумался принести плед, в который я замотал его, после того, как снял его промокшее пальто. Дорога обратно до дома ощущалась долгой.

Я натирал ноги и руки Ватсона. Они были бледными и холодными, как лёд, и я задумался о том, что у него может быть обморожение. Одна мысль о том, что он мог потерять пальцы ног и рук — или даже ноги и руки — и все из-за моего нового шерстяного пальто, была невыносимой. Я замотал его в это пальто, не переживая о том, что оно было испорчено.

Пара часов, проведенных возле огня, вернули его к жизни. Его конечности покраснели, он абсолютно точно был слишком истощенным, чтобы выдержать ночную поездку обратно в Лондон, к тому же, его одежда все еще была в грязи. Хозяин постоялого двора, где мы остановились, сказал, что его жена могла бы дать им что-то носибельное к утру. За дополнительную плату, конечно же.

Утром у него был жар и кашель.

— Мы возвращаемся домой, — сказал я ему.

— Но преступление- — его перебил приступ кашля.

— К черту дело. Нужно доставить тебя домой.

— Это просто простуда, Холмс, — прохрипел он. — Я буду в порядке.

Я бы не сказал, что он в порядке, потому и закутал его в свое пальто и шарф, надеясь, что он сможет поспать в поезде. Скоро мы уже будем в наших комнатах, где миссис Хадсон сможет о нас позаботиться.

— А ты? — тихо спросил он. — Ты не должен тоже заболеть.

— В поезде тепло. Я не замерз так же, как ты, так что позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Это заставило его улыбнуться.  
— Спасибо тебе, — прошептал он.

Он спал, но это был далеко не спокойный сон, а перемежаемый бормотанием и всхлипами кошмар. Когда мы добрались до Лондона, я попросил швейцара взять наши вещи и проводить к такси. Добравшись до Бейкер Стрит, я практически донес Ватсона на руках вверх по ступенькам к нашей комнате. С огромным облегчением я принял предложенный миссис Хадсон пунш и отнес Ватсона в постель.

— Холмс, я в порядке, — пробормотал он. — Не суетись.

— Не отказывай мне в возможности посуетиться. — ответил я. — Думаю, я заслужил это. Миссис Хадсон сделает тебе суп. Когда проснешься, поешь. А сейчас, тебе лучше поспать. Твое тело получило сильный шок от холода.

Я заставил его выпить около половины пунша, после которого он вновь уснул, но сон его снова не был спокойным. Он был такой тревожный, кашлял и бредил, так что я решил сесть рядом с ним. Я притащил стул в спальню и сел, пытаясь читать «Тайну Эдвина Друда», которую я так и не закончил, отложив её подальше, стоило мне вернуться к расследованию дел. После получаса чтения одной и той же страницы снова и снова, я отложил книгу в сторону и посмотрел на Ватсона, пытающегося побороть свою болезнь.

В какой-то момент я задремал, проснулся лишь, услышав его кашель. Он продолжал кряхтеть и задыхаться, пока я помогал ему сесть и придерживал его, протирая его лицо влажной салфеткой. Он открыл глаза, уставившись на меня так, словно видит впервые.  
— Окно, — сказал он, дрожа.

Я сказал ему, что закрою окно (которое, в прочем, уже было закрыто) и принес еще одно одеяло, чтобы укрыть его.

Пришла миссис Хадсон с супом. Я кормил его с ложки и он покорно съел несколько глотков, но его горло было воспаленным, из-за чего ему было больно и тяжело глотать, поэтому большая часть еды испачкала его подбородок.

Когда она вернулась за посудой, я сказал миссис Хадсон, чтобы Билли вызвал доктора. Она кивнула и пошла будить парня.

Ватсон закрыл глаза и снова спал очень беспокойно. Иногда его глаза были открыты, но, казалось, он не понимал, где вообще находится. В иной момент казалось, что он думает, будто снова в Афганистане, во времена после получения ранения. Тогда он подхватил кишечную инфекцию и был близок к смерти. Даже спустя месяца, когда мы уже встретились, он все еще носил на себе бремя последствий этого недуга.

В следующий момент он проснулся, зовя свою маму, рыдая и бормоча что-то о своем отце, умоляя её помнить о чем-то.

— Сапоги, — сказал он. — Я потеря' сапоги.

— Не переживай, — ответил я. — Это неважно.

— Потерял. Не сердись.

— Я не сержусь на тебя, Джон, — сказал я. — Все хорошо.

— Я долж'н… долж'н на'ти их. Потерял. Моя вина.

— Нет, Джон, это моя вина.

Я приложил холодный компресс к его лбу. Это было все, что я мог сделать, и это ощущалось смехотворно недостаточным.

Грипп был действительно тяжелым сам по себе; здесь может быть замешано что-то еще. Я подумал о воде в пруду, в которую он заныривал и задыхаясь, выныривал. В такой воде и даже в более безобидных на вид местах обитают меньшие формы жизни. Те, которые мы можем увидеть только в микроскоп. Некоторые из них безвредны, а другие же могут убить нас. Однажды, человечество узнает, как убить их, прежде, чем они убьют нас, но пока мы можем только надеяться, что наш организм сможет противостоять им.

Когда я только представил, что может случиться с Ватсоном, я был напуган.

Я признаю, что я эгоистичный человек. Как только я увидел Ватсона, лежащего в моей постели, его мокрые от пота волосы прилипшие ко лбу, услышал его жалкое, хрипящее дыхание, то я ощутил что-то новое. Если бы это было возможно, то я бы поменялся с ним местами, без раздумий. Моя жизнь не была столь драгоценный, чтобы он пожертвовал своей ради неё. Он был хорошим человеком, заботился обо мне больше, чем я о нем. Это так неправильно, все это неправильно.

Мне не стоило отпускать его в тот пруд. В этот раз моя дедукция меня подвела. Не знаю, был ли я прав, дело все еще не раскрыто, но мне все равно на это.

— Джон, — прошептал я. — Ты не можешь бросить меня. Ты нужен мне, ведь я сам не очень хороший человек. Я слабый и эгоистичный, ты делаешь меня лучше, чем я есть на самом деле. Ты лучшее, что есть у меня, моё лекарство. — я погладил его по волосам, а он снова пробормотал что-то в бреду. Я поцеловал его в лоб. — Я люблю тебя.

Доктор прибыл в течении часа. Он послушал грудь Ватсона и измерил его температуру. Пациент проснулся, открыв глаза и недовольно простонал, снова закрывая их.

— Возможно, нам стоит отнести его в ванную. — предложил я. — Со льдом, чтобы остудить его.

— Не думаю, что это понадобится. — ответил доктор. — Его температура не слишком высокая. Это, конечно, могло бы помочь, повысить температуру тела и убить инфекцию. Но я могу дать ему салицин, это понизит его температуру. Продолжайте поить его теплыми жидкостями — чаем и бульоном. Я вернусь утром.

Теперь его сон стал более спокойным. Я мог только держать его руку и наблюдать за часами. Миссис Хадсон, которая так же скиталась без сна, сделала мне чай.

— Знаю, ты не религиозный человек, мистер Холмс, — сказала она. — Но я молилась о нем за тебя. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Я не верю в Бога, но меня всегда впечатлял тот пыл людей, которые верят. Миссис Хадсон — это женщина, которая встречает любую беду с чаем и сэндвичами. Она добрый и заботливый человек. Если бы Бог существовал, я уверен, он бы прислушался к ней.  
— Спасибо Вам, миссис Хадсон.

Она погладила меня по плечу.  
— Я принесу тебе немного сэндвичей. Ты должен беречь себя — ради него.

Я не заслуживаю сэндвичей. И чая, и этой поддержки. Я подвергнул опасности самого дорого для меня человека и должен страдать сейчас. Тем не менее, я ел и пил, принимал заботу миссис Хадсон, зная, что она заботится обо мне так же, как Ватсон, и этой добротой нельзя пренебрегать. В такие темные времена лучше не оставаться одному.

Когда свеча наконец потухла, сквозь занавески в комнату пробивался серый свет, я услышал, как фонарщики тушат газовые фонарные столбы. Ватсон все еще спал. Я положил руку на его лоб; его температура спала.

Доктор прибыл снова, когда миссис Хадсон приготовила для меня еще чай и тосты.

— Он поправляется. — сказал он мне. — Но его здоровье все еще в опасности. Дайте ему покой и не давайте вставать несколько дней. Думаю, он будет в порядке. Он молод и силён, переживал и похуже. Кашель продлится пару недель, но станет менее сильным. Не позволяйте ему работать, пока он не будет в порядке.

Я поблагодарил его и вернулся на свое место. Ватсон проснулся; он уставился на меня в замешательстве.

— Ты очень болен, — сказал я ему. — Доктор был здесь.

Он выглядел так, словно пытался оценить собственное состояние, вспоминая, что случилось.

— Помнишь пруд?

Он кивнул.  
— Не думал, что выберусь оттуда.

— Ватсон. — я не отпускал его руку. — Джон, не стоило тебе лезть в этот пруд.

Он фыркнул и закрыл глаза.  
— Ты бы уже превратился в сосульку прежде, чем мы бы вытащили тебя оттуда. Лучше уж я, чем ты. Ты нашел сапоги?

— Плевать, — сказал я, опустив взгляд вниз на переплетенные пальцы наших рук. — Я заставил тебя полезть в пруд лишь чтобы доказать, что моя догадка была верна.

— В принципе, твои догадки всегда верны, — ответил он. — Я твоим догадкам верю больше, чем чьим-то убеждениям.

— Нет, это было лениво и глупо с моей стороны. Я должен был поискать другие доказательства, прежде, чем полагаться на подобный необоснованный вывод. Мое лучшее предположение не стоит того, чтобы рисковать твоей жизнью. Я не должен был отпускать тебя в тот пруд. Не так давно ты сам говорил, что больше не будешь выполнять мои абсурдные приказы.

— Это был не приказ, Холмс. Я согласился, потому что считал, что оно того стоит. Я сделал это добровольно.

Он погладил мою ладонь большим пальцем. Мы редко проявляем нежность друг к другу вне постели. В отличии от тех действий, насколько бы страстными они ни были, этот жест был удивительно интимным.

— Ты мог умереть, Джон.

— Мы каждый день рискуем. — он вздохнул и тихо закашлялся. — Это не твоя вина. В любом случае, через пару дней я буду в порядке.

— Я считаю себя виноватым. Это был самый абсурдный риск. Ты не должен более подвергать свою жизнь опасности.

— Шерлок. — сказал он. — Этот мир полон опасностей, и невозможно предугадать их все. Я был солдатом и просыпался каждый день, зная, что этот день может быть последним. А потом я вернулся в Лондон и столкнулся с новыми опасностями. Но теперь мы есть друг у друга, в беде всегда лучше иметь партнера. Мы ведь партнеры, да? Мы позаботимся друг о друге.

Я не мог видеть выражение его лица, потому что мои глаза наполнились слезами, но я слышал тон, с которым он произнес эти слова.

— Джон, — в отчаянии позвал я, — Джон.

Он сел и обнял меня руками. Это действие заставило его вновь закашляться. Когда кашель прекратился, я подал ему кружку, чтобы он выпил чай.

— Ты не вылезешь из постели неделю. — сказал я. — И никогда больше не пугай меня так. Это приказ.

Он улыбнулся.  
— Да, доктор.

Преимущественно, дни я проводил за чтением вслух для Ватсона. Его взгляд был затуманен и, казалось, он был доволен тем, что слушал. Я читал ему газеты и «Остров сокровищ». Когда ему это надоедало, я рассказывал ему о некоторых делах, которыми занимался до нашего знакомства.

— Ты уже дочитал? — спросил он, кивнув на «Тайну Эдвина Друда». Я собирался дочитать его, но узнал развязку уже на середине книги и теперь вся эта история казалась скучной.

— Очевидно, убийца — Джаспер. Диккенс — не столь изощренный автор; как только Джаспер вышел из опиумного притона, я понял, что он злодей.

Он ничего не сказал.

— Я прав? А Дик Дэчери, очевидно, Невилл Лэндлесс.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно. Глава со склепом, опьянение вином — что еще это могло значить? А теперь скажи мне, в чем я ошибся.

Он ухмыльнулся.  
— Прочитай последнюю главу и увидишь.

— Ты можешь просто сказать мне, — ответил я. — Не хочу тратить время на еще одну главу диккенсовской прозы.

— Будет лучше, если ты сам прочитаешь, — ответил Ватсон.

Я нахмурился.  
— Почему? Ой, только не говори мне, что это что-то еще более смешное. Он инсценировал свою смерть по какой-то идиотской причине. Он ходил под видом Дика Дэчери, который действительно мертв и планирует убить своего дядю.

— Лучше прочитай, — посоветовал он.

Вздохнув, я взял книгу и начал взглядом сканировать последнюю главу. Дойдя до конца, я перевернул страницу и снова принялся читать.

— Текст обрывается на середине предложения! Это не конец, так где остальной текст?

— Это всё, что он написал, — Ватсон выглядел очень довольным собой.

— Всё, что он… но почему?

— Он умер до того, как закончил рассказ, не оставив никаких заметок о том, каким он задумывал решение.

— Но… он, должно быть… — я уставился на него. — Как мне узнать, было ли мое решение правильным?

— Не поймешь, если мы не проведем сеанс спиритизма и не спросим самого Диккенса.

Я вскочил и начал ходить по комнате. Поскольку спальня была небольшой, у меня было ограниченное пространство, чтобы избавиться от разочарования. — И ты дал мне эту книгу, зная, что у неё нет развязки?

Он пожал плечами.  
— Я всегда задавался вопросом, как Диккенс мог положить конец этому и думал, что ты, как детектив, найдёшь ответ.

— Ах, это жестокий трюк, Джон Ватсон, заставить меня читать роман напрасно! Триста с лишним страниц! И без развязки!

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, — Но ведь это заняло у тебя лишь несколько часов, не так ли?

— Ты мог бы сам написать концовку, — предложил я.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я это написал? Я едва ли писатель, Холмс. Ты же видел мои неудачные попытки добраться до истины хоть в одном деле.

— Ты писатель, — настоял я, — И ты даже можешь быть публикуемым автором. Майкрофт знает человека, который работает в Strand. Я показал ему твою историю, и он подумал, что они могут заплатить тебе за это.

Теперь настала его очередь зевать.  
— Холмс, я никогда не пытался… это же просто забава, способ скоротать время. Я с удовольствием писал эти истории, но, конечно, ты бы не хотел, чтобы они были обнародованы, не так ли?

— Зачем мне? То, что ты пишешь, меня не дискредитирует. Твои рассказы — не высокая литература, а развлечение для обычных читателей, которые покупают много журналов из желтой прессы. Я думаю, тебе стоит попытаться.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь. — он улыбнулся. — Возможно, я тоже смогу заработать несколько фунтов. Неплохо для… для мальчика, который никогда. — он покраснел и опустил взгляд.

— Никогда что, Джон?

— Никогда не заканчивал школу. — он закрыл глаза. — Я думал о твоем предложении отправить меня на учебу и я должен кое-что тебе объяснить.

— Ты сказал мне, что бросил Эдинбург после смерти матери. Но это не всё, разве нет?

— Мой отец не ценил школу, — мягко сказал он. — Я научился читать, писать и немного считать. Он подумал, что больше — пустая трата времени, поэтому забрал меня оттуда, как только я обучился основам и заставил работать. Он сказал, что мужчина должен учиться у жизни. Однако, я люблю читать и читал все, что попадалось мне в руки. Мой отец умер, тогда мы переехали в Эдинбург, где у моей мамы была семья. К тому времени я был уже слишком стар для школы, но часто гулял по территории университета, мечтая о том, чтобы учиться там. Во время одной из таких прогулок я встретил Джозефа Белла. Он попросил меня помочь ему нести большую стопку книг. Я спросил, чему он обучает, а он ответил, что медицине. Мы поговорили и встречались снова и снова после того дня. Когда мы стали приятелями, он предложил мне работу своим помощником. За это платили немного, но я пользовался университетом, чтобы узнать все, что только возможно.

— Твой отец не был врачом.

— Он выдавал себя за врача, но у него было лицензии. Он работал ветеринаром и кое-что знал о лекарствах и лечении легких травм. Он был умным человеком, в те времена вообще было много нелицензированных целителей, которые называли себя врачами. Там, где я вырос, квалифицированные врачи были большой редкостью. А мой дед был парикмахером, а не хирургом.

— Парикмахеры были первыми хирургами, — сказал я.

Он кивнул.  
— Люди приходили к нему на кровопускание. Тогда считалось, что это помогает от многих недугов. Однажды я видел, как он делал ампутацию мужчине, чья рука застряла в двигателе. Мужчина выжил. Людям было достаточно знать, что он спас жизни нескольких человек. Но доктор Белл научил меня анатомии и физиологии, позволил мне узнавать новое. Обычно я сидел на его занятиях, слушал и делал заметки, он пообещал, что я смогу поступить в качестве студента, что он найдет деньги, чтобы я учился в его классе. Но моя мама умерла и пришлось платить долги. Я пошел в армию, когда мне было семнадцать.

— Я понимаю. Но ты не такой уж и старый и быстро учишься. Почему ты не думаешь об образовании сейчас?

— Потому что я знаю свой удел, — ответил он. — В то время я никогда не был похож на тех парней, которые учились у доктора Белла. И я всё ещё не такой, как они. Я обычный — мне не стыдно быть бедным и необразованным, но я не хочу стать объектом насмешек. Жизнь научила меня тому, кто я есть и что есть мой удел.

— Они не будут смотреть на тебя свысока, Джон. Ты их превосходишь…

— Ты не понимаешь. Неважно, насколько умен человек или насколько дорогая одежда на нем. Образование определяет его путь в жизни. Я мог бы заработать миллион фунтов, но все еще остаться обычным. Человек вроде меня, поступающий в университет сейчас, похож на собаку, пытающуюся ходить на задних лапах. Я никогда не впишусь в твой мир, Шерлок. В глазах общества, образование человека — это то, чего он стоит и куда он пойдет по жизни дальше. Может быть, это несправедливо, но я доволен тем, кто я есть и что у меня есть. Такие, как я, не поступают в университет и не становятся врачами. Я твой помощник, и всё, что тебе нужно, то я сделаю. Лучше мне рискнуть, чем тебе.

— Джон. — я обнял его, прижимая к себе. — Ты заслуживаешь большего. Намного большего, как по мне.

Он покачал головой.  
— То, что ты видишь — подделка, Холмс. Все именно так, как ты подумал в нашу первую встречу. Я типичный приспособленец, который без колебаний будет выдавать себя за лучшего человека, чем есть на самом деле, чтобы продвинуться вперед. Это может сослужить тебе хорошую службу, но закончить медицинскую школу я не смогу.

— Сможешь, если мы подойдем к этому правильно, — сказал я. — Джозеф Белл распознал в тебе талант, значит, будут и другие, которые заметят это в тебе. Тебе не нужно выдавать себя за того, кем ты не являешься. Ты сможешь сделать это.

— Но институт стоит денег, — возразил он. — А раскрытие преступлений не делает нас такими уж богатыми. — Однако, я мог видеть сияние в его глазах и понял, что смог убедить его. Он хотел этого больше всего на свете, и теперь, когда это было возможно, он примет то, что я ему предложил.

— У меня есть деньги, Джон. Мне только нужно убедить Майкрофта предоставить мне к ним доступ.

Он грустно рассмеялся.  
— Это маловероятно. Он считает меня мошенником.

— Если бы он так считал, он бы перестал платить нам за квартиру. Но он не перестал. Я поговорю с ним.

— Ты хочешь сделать это?

— Для тебя, конечно.

Майкрофт сидел за столом, выглядел он не то, чтобы сердито, скорее настроен скептически.

— Этот доверительный фонд был создан нашим отцом, чтобы мы могли жениться и создать домашнее хозяйство, не задумываясь о том, что потенциальная жена может принести в брак.

— Жена? — я засмеялся. — Разве мы беспокоимся о женах сейчас?

— Наша мама беспокоится о таких вещах.

— Мы не женаты, — подметил я.

Он проигнорировал это наблюдение.  
— Что ты собираешься делать с этими деньгами? Я уже несколько месяцев плачу вам за квартиру, так что вернуть долг тебе вряд ли удастся. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что вы не разбрасывались деньгами.

— Мы живем довольно экономно, — сказал я. — У меня нет долгов.

— Ты хочешь вернуться в университет и получить диплом? Если это так, мама будет рада заплатить. Она всегда ненавидела тот факт, что ты не закончил Кембридж.

— Это… что-то в этом роде. Как ты знаешь, мы с Ватсоном развивали нашу маленькую фирму последний год. У нас появилось много клиентов, многие из них способны хорошо заплатить. Мы обсудили это и решили, что мы могли бы извлечь выгоду из повышения нашей профессиональной квалификации.

— Профессиональной квалификации?

— В честности, медицинская квалификация. — я планировал то, что собирался сказать заранее, но был готов к тому, что Майкрофт откажется платить за это. — Ты ведь знаешь, у Ватсона есть медицинское образование.

Он фыркнул.  
— Шерлом, ты же знаешь, что это неправда. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что он не бросал тебе песок в глаза все это время. У него нет официального образования, кроме того, что правительство бесплатно раздает нашим беднейшим гражданам.

— И почему наше правительство предлагает бесплатное образование бедным, если не для того, чтобы улучшить их положение и дать им возможность развиваться?

— Что он и сделал, — ответил Майкрофт. — Он никогда бы не смог достичь этого, если бы не его завышенная самооценка и чрезмерная бравада, помимо некоторых природных способностей. Я аплодирую ему за то, что он самоучка, но если ты собираешься отправить его в медицинский институт, ты должен знать, что его не примут. Такие, как он, не становятся врачами, — добавил он, вторя словам Ватсона.

— Почему бы и нет? Разве эта опция ограничена людьми, которые родились при деньгах и могут позволить это себе? Подумай о мальчишках, с которыми ты учился в школе, Майкрофт. Ты помнишь, половина из них были идиотами, а остальные — ленивыми дураками, которым удалось добиться успеха только благодаря деньгам и связям. Они преуспели в жизни, потому что получили образование раньше, чем такие люди, как Джон Ватсон.

— Связи — это именно то, о чем я говорю. Твой Ватсон может выдавать себя за отпрыска благородной семьи, пережившей тяжелые времена, но связей у него нет. У него нет имени. Очевидно, что он будет самозванцем для всех.

— Он знает нас.

Майкрофт вздохнул, что было хорошим знаком. Если бы он хотел закончить разговор, он бы просто рассмеялся мне в лицо.

— Шерлок, почему это так важно для тебя? Ты явно дорожишь им до такой степени, что подвергаешь риску собственную репутацию. Ты стыдишься его и думаешь, что образование сделает его более приемлемым?

— Я не стыжусь Ватсона. Он лучший партнер, который только мог бы существовать для меня. Он храбрый, умный и преданный.

— Тогда зачем тратить деньги и время на позолоту твоего драгоценного помощника ненужной степенью?

— Потому что он того стоит, — сказал я. — И я в долгу перед ним. До встречи со мной он был в упадке, но я не сомневаюсь, что он бы уже разбогател, если бы не появился в тот вечер на Бейкер Стрит вместо Анструтера. Он действительно появился, это чуть не погубило его. После всего этого он выбрал меня, сказав, что его заинтересовала работа и он готов отказаться от зарплаты, чтобы учиться. Он сделал ставку на меня и я хочу дать ему что-то взамен, что повысит его ценность в его собственных глазах. Для меня он уже ценнее всего.

Несколько минут Майкрофт ничего не говорил. Опять обнадеживающий знак. То, что он даже задумался об этом, означало, что я почти выиграл. Я не хотел радоваться заранее, но все равно немного расслабился, подготовившись к вопросам, которые завершат наше соглашение.

— Шерлок, — наконец сказал он. — Я бы предпочел пока не трогать наше наследие. Отец хотел, чтобы тебе исполнилось как минимум двадцать пять, и ты задумаешься о женитьбе, прежде, чем получить доступ.

Я глубоко вздохнул, готовый опровергнуть его логику, но он поднял руку, опережая меня.

— Я сам оплачу его обучение. Я также поговорю с другом из Лондонского университета, который поймет нестандартное резюме Ватсона. Для поступления потребуется собеседование, но если твой мальчик настолько одарен, как ты говоришь, то проблем не будет. Он сможет начать обучение осенью. Как только он будет зачислен, мне потребуются отчеты о проделанной работе, если я продолжу платить. И вы двое должны держаться подальше от неприятностей. Это не обсуждается. Следует понимать, что ваши отношения, как соседей по квартире и деловых партнеров, не более того. Я понимаю, что ваша работа требует рисков, но, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не ввязываться ни во что сомнительное. Избегайте ссор с Двором. Любая из этих вещей может вас погубить. Ты понимаешь и согласен ли ты?

— Да и да, — сказал я. — Спасибо, Майкрофт. Мы не подведем.

— Разве тебе не любопытно? — спросил он. — Не хочешь узнать, почему я это делаю?

— Я подумал, что спрашивать было бы неприятно.

Он рассмеялся.  
— Разве это когда-либо останавливало тебя? Хорошо, тогда я и не скажу. Спроси меня через год или два.

— Почему именно год или два?

Он улыбнулся.  
— Потому что к тому времени я буду уверен.

В Лондоне наконец-то расцвела весна. Дождливые будни все чаще сменяли солнечными деньками и мы все сбрасывали свои тяжелые куртки.

У Ватсона было интервью с группой врачей с факультета в Лондонском университете. Они задавали ему вопросы об анатомии и его понимании болезней и были впечатлены его уровнем знаний. На осенний срок его приняли безоговорочно. Я сразу пошел и заплатил за все книги, которые ему понадобились, а счет, конечно же, отправил Майкрофту.

— Ты уже лучше их всех вместе взятых. — сказал я ему. — Я могу помочь тебе с химией или другими предметами, если это понадобится. Тогда ты легко сдашь экзамены.

— Ты в курсе, что они стали принимать женщин? — спросил он.

— Зачем? Для чего женщине—

— Холмс, ты же понимаешь, что тоже самое люди будут говорить обо мне, задаваться вопросом, для чего человеку моего класса понадобилось образование?

— Люди идиоты, — сказал я. — Не будем обращать на них внимание.

Споткнувшись на тротуаре, я упал на колени. Ватсон подбежал ко мне.

— Даже не думай об этом, Холмс, — сказал он.

Попытавшись переместить вес на ногу я зашипел от боли.  
— Не думать о чем?

— Посылать меня за преступником. — Ватсон одарил меня строгим взглядом. — И ходить тоже не вздумай.

— Я бы не посмел, — ответил я. — Уж этот урок я запомнил. И, кажется, ты тоже.

Я сел и вытянул раненую ногу. Ватсон отодвинул мешающую ткань штанов, осматривая кожу и ощупывая голеностопный сустав.

— И как оно, Доктор? — улыбаясь, спросил я.

— Растяжение, но не перелом. — заключил он. — Но не думай, что я позволю тебе гоняться за преступниками. По крайней мере несколько недель уж точно не позволю. Ты останешься дома с пачкой льда на щиколотке. А если нужно будет поработать ногами, то этим займусь я.

Я только засмеялся.  
— Тебе нужно будет работать ногами, дорогой. Ты будешь рядом и позаботишься обо мне, о моих руках и ногах. И других частях тела, если потребуется.

Ватсон улыбнулся.  
— Как пожелаешь.


End file.
